Beyond the Veil
by Volans
Summary: Back at the Dursley's after his fifth year, Harry despair's over the loss of his godfather. Ginny helps him and together they uncover the mystery of the veil. What life altering events will take place on the other side?


**Disclaimer: Nothings mine, its all Rowling's. **

**Part 1:**

Voices…

One… ten… a thousand… it was hard to say.

Not everyone could hear them, only a select few and no one really knew why.

Harry Potter stood on a large stone dais with his father's invisibility cloak pooled around his feet where he had let it fall from his shoulders. His eyes were fixed on an object that sat a meter or so in front of him. It was an ancient stone archway that looked as if it could crumble to dust at any moment. Within the arch fluttered a tattered piece of cloth that acted as though it was caught in a light breeze, even though the air within the room was completely still.

The room containing the veil was a small auditorium and around the dais where the arch sat were arranged a series of stone benches that had once been used to hold various dignitaries, ministry officials and spectators long ago when the archway had been used as a form of execution for criminals of the state. However those times had long since passed and now the room was only used by the Department of Mysteries as a means of studying death.

Voices…

The voices seemed restless to Harry as he listened to their mutterings from beyond the veil. They had beckoned to him when he had been in the room before, calling him forth wanting him to join them but now they seemed much more excited, as if they had spent a long time eagerly anticipating what was to come.

Pictures of his godfather raced through Harry's mind as he took a step forward drawing closer to his goal. Two more steps, maybe three and he would be there. His hands shook slightly, his nerves on edge. Midnight had come and gone and it was now his birthday. He had been mourning the loss of his godfather for weeks and weeks, planning for this day, the day when he would get him back or die trying. He had spent a lot of time reading a book he had found and thinking about the prophecy and had come to the conclusion that if only Voldemort could kill him, then a trip through the veil should do him no harm. No one could say for sure what the arch was anyway. But standing here, only a few steps away, he found himself wondering if his logic was sound and his resolve was wavering.

Thoughts whirred around within his head as he tried to make his final decision. The loss of the only parent figure he had ever known, Voldemort, his friends, the goblins, the veil and Ginny. Stuffing his wand in the holster strapped to his left forearm Harry began to fidget. He couldn't bare the thought of living without Sirius but also hated the thought of what this could do to his friends and the Wizarding world in general if he failed. But mostly he worried about what this could do to Ginny.

As he continued to ponder the question of whether or not to proceed, a door at the top of the stairway behind him was thrown open and several pairs of feet could be heard running down the stairs behind him.

"Harry! Stop!"

Spinning around Harry saw Albus Dumbledore drawing his wand as he ran down the steps towards him with several Order members and Ministry Aurors running along behind. Making his decision before it could be taken away from him he quickly turned back to the archway and launched himself through it.

* * *

Earlier in the summer… 

Taking a deep breath and drawing together all of her Gryffindor courage, Ginny took a last look at her parents before grabbing hold of a necklace she had been given and tapping it with her wand.

The portkey necklace activated causing the familiar sensation of a hook behind the naval pulling her through space. Ginny fell down landing hard on her bum as she reached her destination, a small backyard of a muggle home.

"Ouch." she groaned as she stood up rubbing the soreness out of her backside.

Stuffing the necklace inside the t-shirt she wore, Ginny made her way around the house to the front door. With a fierce determination and looking far braver than she actually felt, Ginny pressed a small button beside the door alerting the occupants to her presence. A few moments later she heard footfalls approaching the door before it opened to reveal Harry's aunt, Petunia Dursley.

Petunia smiled warmly at the pretty teen standing on her doorstep, obviously her little Duddykins had a beautiful new girlfriend. "Hello my dear, what can I do for you?" she said sweetly.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley. I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm here to see Harry." Ginny said kindly back, wearing a small smile of her own.

At the mention of her nephew, Petunia's smile vanished. Ginny could clearly see the indecision in her eyes as she tried to figure out what to do. With the ever looming threat of the Order hanging over her household it didn't take Petunia long to realize that she had no choice in the matter.

"Upstairs." she ground out tersely before turning and walking back to the kitchen leaving the door open and Ginny standing on the stoop.

With a small sigh Ginny entered number four Privet Drive closing the front door behind her and making her way upstairs. Her brothers had told her where Harry's room was and she ground her teeth in anger as she took in the sight of his bedroom door with its many locks and cat flap on it.

After taking a minute to calm down and shake off her anger at the Dursley's treatment of the boy she loved, Ginny reached up and knocked on the door. After receiving no answer for a minute or so she knocked again, a little harder than she had the first time. Still receiving no answer she carefully opened the door and stepped inside the messy room.

"Harry?"

* * *

Harry sat on a small wooden chair that had seen better days staring listlessly out of his bedroom window. He was deep in thought, thinking of his recently deceased Godfather as he watched the sun slowly rise in the distance. One week earlier he had said goodbye to his friends for the summer. 

Sirius…

The Dursley's while remaining distant had been much more accommodating than they had in the past thanks to the threats of the Order members as he was preparing to leave Kings Cross Station, but he still hesitated to call them family.

Why did you leave me...

Harry was supposed to write the Order every three days to let them know he was alright but he hadn't, not even giving it a second thought. He didn't sleep anymore, not wanting to relive the moment when his godfather passed through the veil and he hardly ate. It wasn't that his aunt wasn't giving him enough food he just found that he wasn't hungry anymore and everything he tried seemed to taste like sand.

It was all my fault…

The days were beginning to take their toll and already he had large bags under his eyes which were no longer the normal brilliant green that reminded everyone of his mum but dark and dull, filled with a sadness that seemed to reach in to the furthest depths of his very soul.

I'm so sorry Sirius…

The sun was all the way up now. He knew he had missed breakfast but couldn't find it within himself to care. As he continued with his self deprecating thoughts he vaguely heard someone knocking on his door. Guessing it was his aunt with a plate of food for him he chose not to answer.

So sorry…

The knock came again and once again he ignored it. Hearing the door open he turned to face his visitor.

"Harry?"

Expecting his aunt he was surprised at the sight of the beautiful young woman that met him. She wore a white t-shirt and denim skirt, with a pair of short socks and sneakers finishing off the simple outfit. Her legs were long and slender; her curves perfectly shaped and proportioned for a girl her size. She had soft lips, a button nose with a smattering of freckles across the bridge and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had long auburn hair that reached down to the middle of her back.

"Ginny?" he said softly in a voice filled with pain.

All her shyness and nervousness left her in a second as her heart clenched at the sight of him and the sound of pain in his voice. Quickly stepping forward to stand next to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head against her, holding him tightly.

"It's ok Harry, I'm here for you." she whispered.

Ginny felt his arms wrap around her waist and tighten as he began to sob against her. Without even thinking she started running one of her hands through his messy locks while still holding him tightly to her with the other.

"Shhh… It's ok. Everything's going to be ok." Ginny said in soft soothing tones.

After a time his crying stopped and eventually she felt his grip on her loosen though he did not let go.

"Sorry." Harry said quietly, clearly embarrassed about his display.

Ginny smiled warmly down to him. "Don't be, it's ok."

Harry wiped the remaining tears from his face on his shirt sleeve before looking back up to Ginny. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Internally he grimaced at the bluntness of his question.

"The Order hasn't received any letters from you and needed to check up on you."

Before she could continue she felt his arms drop from her waist.

"Oh." he said with a small bit of bitterness in his voice.

Without removing her arms from around his neck she sat on his lap and looked into his eyes.

"Dad was going to come but I asked him to let me come instead. He talked with Dumbledore about it and he seemed to think it was a good idea so he gave me a portkey to take me back and forth."

"You wanted to come?" he asked with a small amount of hope flickering in his eyes.

She smiled. "Of course I did, and this seemed like a great excuse. The portkey they made me is permanent so I can come as often as I want. I mean if you want me to that is." Ginny looked away as she finished, a touch of the shy girl she used to be briefly returning.

Harry's arms tightened around her as he pulled her in for another hug.

"I do. Thanks Gin."

Her heart fluttered as he hugged her and used the short version of her name. She had always hated and fought against her brother's use of it, but it was different and she found she liked it coming from Harry. After another long hug they pulled back slightly. Looking in to each others eyes Ginny could see the depth of his pain and the tiredness that plagued him. Getting up from his lap she pulled him over to his bed and sat him down. After removing his shoes and kicking off her own she moved to sit behind him and pulled his head down on to her lap.

"Sleep Harry, I'll stay here for you."

The thought of the nightmares that plagued his every attempt to sleep scared him but he trusted her. She had been the only one who was able to pull him out of his moods last year and she was the only one who could even begin to understand his life. Her left hand came to rest on his chest and he felt the fingers of her right as she began to run them through his hair. He heard her whispering soothing comments to him and it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

Ginny watched an obviously exhausted Harry fade in to unconsciousness feeling a combination of sadness and love for him. As he fell asleep and his features relaxed she smiled at the look of peace that settled over him and at the thought of running her fingers through his hair, something she had dreamed of doing for a long time.

He slept for several hours with Ginny looking over him the entire time. Occasionally he would begin to get restless as a nightmare tried to encroach upon his peace, but each time she would chase them away with soothing whispers and the soft touch of her fingers stroking his skin and running through his hair.

As the clock on Harry's bedside table rolled to noon Ginny began the job of waking the sleeping boy on her lap. She hated to disturb him from this much needed rest but it was obvious he hadn't been eating properly, so that was next on her agenda.

"Harry… Harry…" she said softly as she carefully began prodding him awake.

"Mmmhmm isn morn non yem…" he mumbled.

Ginny grinned and giggled at him.

"Come on Harry, time to get up, its lunch time."

Harry rolled over snaking an arm around her as he snuggled in to the softness and warmth of her body. It took a few minutes but as he began to wake up and become aware of his surroundings he slowly realized the position he was in.

Ginny grinned again as Harry rolled towards her wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled himself closer. Thrilled at the close and personal contact she couldn't resist giving him a few more minutes. Eventually she could tell he was waking as his eyes opened and his grip on her loosened. As he rolled from his side to his back his green eyes which were just a little bit brighter than they had been when he had gone to sleep looked up to meet brown.

"Gin?"

"I told you I'd stay. Sleep ok?"

Harry nodded. "I haven't slept that well in a long time. Thanks."

"You're welcome Harry. Come on, I know you're still tired but you also need to eat, and… umm, well you could use a shower." she chewed her bottom lip slightly as she made her last comment.

Blushing from embarrassment Harry jumped up and after grabbing a change of clothes ran out of his room to the bathroom for a quick shower. Fifteen minutes later he returned to find Ginny sitting on his bed waiting for him. She stood up as he entered.

"Let's get out of here for awhile. Dad gave me some of his muggle money so we could get some lunch. Do you know anywhere we could go?"

"Sure."

A minute later they were walking down the street in a companionable silence. Harry led her down a few blocks to the park on the other side of which was a few shops including a small diner. As they crossed the grassy field Ginny looked around at all the playground equipment.

"After lunch can we come back and swing?" she said looking up at him with a large smile.

Harry smiled back. "Of course, I think there's only one swing that Dudley's gang hasn't broken, but sure."

Her eyes twinkled in excitement and Harry felt the sensation of a snitch on the loose in his stomach as she looked at him.

"I used to love to swing at the muggle park in Ottery St. Catchpole when I was little. I'd swing for hours until mum and dad would finally have to drag me away." she said grinning brightly.

Harry smiled back and it wasn't long before the pair found themselves sitting in a small booth eating fish and chips. Ginny found she especially enjoyed the soft drinks Harry had ordered for them, having never had anything quite like it before. The conversation they shared over lunch was light, staying carefully away from Sirius and anything even remotely connected to Voldemort or the Order. Those things would be saved for later, to be discussed in a more private setting.

After lunch they returned to the park where they found a single unbroken swing just as Harry had predicted. He leaned up against one of the poles supporting the swings as Ginny sat down before looking up at him grinning expectantly.

"Well, aren't you going to push me?" she asked brightly.

Harry blushed slightly before moving behind her. Taking the chains next to her sides in his hands he pulled her back and let her go with a slight push. He continued to push her back each time she would swing towards him, his hands occasionally drifting to her sides or down a bit lower. He realized he'd been coming attached to her over the last year and still couldn't believe she was here with him.

Ginny's heart was soaring as she swung back and forth, the air whipping past her face and through her hair. She loved the feeling of Harry's strong hands on her as he pushed her forward and found herself unconsciously sliding back in the seat, making more of her self available for him to push. She couldn't believe she was being so forward with him. Clearly having a boyfriend had done her self esteem a world of good, it also helped that she had gotten to know Harry better as a friend over the last year and was much more comfortable around him than she used to be. As she continued to swing she noticed the lack of Harry's hands on her back and turned to see him standing next to the pole he had been leaning on before, staring off into space.

Making the swing come to a stop, she leapt lightly off the seat and walked over to him placing a hand on the small of his back.

"Harry?"

Turning his head towards her she could see the tears forming in his eyes. With a look of concern on her face, Ginny took his hand and led him to a park bench where she wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong?"

Harry sniffed. "I miss him." he said softly.

Pulling him down on to her shoulder she kissed the top of his head and whispered softly. "I know… I know."

After a time Harry wiped away the tears and they headed back to Privet Drive hand in hand after Ginny refused to let go. She knew her behavior today was way out of character for her, being much more forward than she normally was, but she had realized the moment she laid her eyes upon him when she arrived that morning that he needed to know. He needed to know he was cared for more than she needed to hide her one sided feelings for him.

Returning to his room Ginny once again kicked off her shoes and sat next to the headboard of his bed leaning against the wall before looking at him and patting the bed next to her.

"Come on Harry, you still look like you need some sleep."

Harry looked nervous as he sat down beside her and began untying his shoes. As soon as they were off he felt her pull him down on her lap as she had done before, wrapping her left arm around him as she began to run the fingers of her right hand through his hair again. Her soft embrace and caring touch enveloped him like a warm blanket of safety and love. As he began to relax he stared up in to her hypnotic brown eyes.

"Why?" he asked again as he had earlier.

Ginny looked slightly confused. "Why what Harry?"

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

The look in his eyes spoke of worry and desperation as if he was scared of the answer. As he continued to gaze at her features her look of confusion disappeared and her features seemed to become kinder and softer as she took a deep breath.

"I'm here because you need me. I'm here because I can't stand the thought of you hurting and alone. I'm here because I need to be here for you." Her voice was strong as she spoke but softened as she gave her final reason. "I'm here because I love you."

Looking down Ginny saw his eyes open slightly as the anxiety vanished. She moved her left hand upward from his chest placing the tips of her fingers on his lips as he started to speak.

"Please don't say anything." she said before looking away. After taking a minute to compose her thoughts she looked back down to find he was still looking up at her.

Sliding her left hand back down to his chest, she continued. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I know everyone laughed at me thinking it was just a silly crush on 'The Boy Who Lived', but it wasn't. Kids always listen in excitement and awe as they're told bedtime stories about how you defeated the Dark Lord and saved the Wizarding world but I always laid awake sad after the stories, wondering what happened to you. It didn't seem fair for you to have to grow up without your parents when I hadn't done anything and had a whole family to myself. I prayed you were growing up with people who loved you."

Silence reigned for another long minute as Ginny unconsciously continued to stroke Harry's hair. "I'm not asking for anything. I only told you because I thought you needed to hear it, to know you're not alone and that there are still lots of people who care about you… and love you."

Ginny wiped away a tear that had slid down her cheek and they continued to stare in to each others eyes for a long time as Ginny kept brushing her fingers through his hair.

"Sleep Harry." she finally said, "I'm not going anywhere."

Harry rolled towards her once again snaking his arm around her waist as he held her close taking in her scent, a combination of strawberries and vanilla.

"Thank you Gin, no one has ever told me they love me before. I'm sure my parents did, but I don't remember it." Harry whispered into her. There was a short pause before he continued. "I don't know much about love, but I hope it's what I'm feeling right now."

Ginny smiled as more tears found the way to her eyes. Her heart felt lighter than she could ever remember it feeling and she continued to watch as Harry fell asleep holding her tightly. For the next several hours she held him on her lap watching over him as he slept. She was happy to note that he had a small smile on his face and he didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

Griphook ran through the magnificent hallways in the executive offices of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He reverently held a softly glowing scroll with a large black seal that had a blood red border in front of him as he rushed through the corridors finally arriving at a pair of huge golden doors separating the Head Goblin's suite of offices from the rest of the bank. 

The double doors opened as he approached, admitting him to a large room where several secretaries were busy at work. Approaching the closest one he barked out an order.

"You there, I require a meeting with the Director immediately!"

The goblin looked up with a grimace on his face at being ordered in such a manner but paled at the sight of the document and immediately bid Griphook to follow him.

With out so much as an announcement he was led in to Director Gold's office and up to his desk. Seeing the scroll that Griphook had brought to him he dismissed the other goblin with barely a look and focused his attention on Griphook.

"I see the veil is once again active."

Griphook nodded solemnly. "Yes sir. I discovered this during my review of recently activated wills, it appears to have activated some weeks ago."

"And whose Will is tied to this event?"

"A Mr. Sirius Orion Black's." Griphook said. He watched Director Gold ponder the situation for several long seconds as he stared at the scroll. "You may be interested in knowing that the sole beneficiary to Mr. Black's Will is one Harry James Potter."

Director Gold's head immediately shot up to look Griphook in the eye. "He was one of the ones there."

Griphook only nodded as he maintained eye contact with the Head of Gringotts and in turn, the Head of the Goblin Society.

A few seconds later Director Gold pressed a button on one side of his desk causing one of the large windows behind him to change in to a picture of an old Goblin.

"Operator Tombstone, I require a secure channel to Bloodsore Galewrath." the Director demanded.

Tombstone's eyes grew large for a moment before returning to their normal state and with a small nod he disappeared. The picture blurred for a few seconds before it filled with light, crackling ever so slightly with power. As the light faded away a different Goblin appeared in the window. In sharp contrast to the one before, this one was filled out with sinewy muscle and radiated a deep sense of ancient power.

"Director Gold, I am honored." Galewrath ground out in a low voice as he bowed. "How may I be of service to you?"

"Several interesting events have recently come to pass." Stepping to one side Director Gold gestured towards the scroll Griphook still held. "I believe we should meet, and I think you should bring the book."

Galewrath's mask of indifference never left his face though his eyes lit up as they became transfixed on the scroll. "I agree. Perhaps it is once again the time of legends."

After a brief bow during which Galewrath's eyes never left the scroll his image blurred and disappeared.

* * *

Harry woke to the sounds of humming. He continued to lie quietly as he listened to Ginny's melodious voice softly relay a tune he had never heard but somehow still sounded familiar. He felt rested and content, far more peaceful than he had felt for a long time and he was loath to get up and let the feeling go. As the tune ended he rolled on to his back and looked up to find beautiful chocolate brown eyes looking back at him. 

"That was beautiful." Harry said. "What was it?"

Ginny looked away for a second, blushing slightly at being caught humming, before turning back to him and shrugging her shoulders. "I don't really know, just humming."

"Thanks for staying with me."

A large smile graced her face. "You're welcome Harry."

Looking at the clock she was sad to find it was almost time for dinner. "I'm sorry but I do need to get going, I promised I'd be home by dinner time."

Harry sat up and did his best to keep the disappointment from showing on his face.

"Will you come back? I mean, if you want too." he tentatively asked.

Ginny's face seemed to light up at his question. "Yes, of course! I think I could come back tomorrow if you want me too."

"I'd like that." Harry said grinning happily back at the beautiful young witch before him.

"Don't forget to get some dinner ok, for me?" she said. Harry nodded and a smiling Ginny leaned in placing a quick kiss on his cheek before drawing her wand and tapping her necklace.

Harry stared at the spot she disappeared from for a long time thinking happily of the day's events. He was about to go down to dinner when he caught sight of an unopened pile of letters on his desk and the images of his Godfather falling through the veil returned. Without Ginny's comforting voice or touch the visions returned full force and Harry once again found himself falling in to despair.

* * *

Ginny arrived back in the living room of the Burrow where she had left from that morning and wandered to the kitchen where she could hear the sounds of dinner getting under way. 

"Hello Ginny dear." Molly said greeting her only daughter. She wore her usual loving smile on her face but inside she was beaming at the sight of her youngest. Ginny had a huge grin and seemed to be glowing with an inner happiness. Clearly she'd had a good day.

"Hi mum." she replied happily as she took a seat at the table and started filling her plate.

"How's Harry?" Ron managed to ask between mouthfuls of food.

Luckily for Ginny he hadn't seen or rather hadn't understood the look of happiness on her face, unluckily for her the twins had.

"Yeah little Gin Gin, how's your little Harry Bear?" George said.

"Get him all 'straightened' out did you?" Fred added in a voice filled with innuendo.

Unfortunately for the twins, Molly had been walking around the table behind them with a large bowl of mashed potatoes. Taking the long wooden spoon from the bowl she gave them each a firm rap on the back of their heads.

"Ouch!" George said rubbing the impact site.

"Hey," Fred added rubbing his own, "you could have at least used a clean spoon."

"That's enough you two! You will both leave your sister alone. I don't want to hear another word and you both know better than to talk like that." she bellowed as the famous Weasley temper flared to life.

Ginny mouthed a silent thank you to her mum before returning to her meal. After taking a bite she looked up meeting Ron's eyes. Nodding towards the twins and rolling his eyes he caused her to giggle softly.

"So?" Ron asked again.

Ginny sighed. "He's having a hard time. I think I helped him a little though. His relatives seem to be treating him ok even though he hasn't been eating or sleeping much, he's just been so caught up in thinking about everything that's happened to him he forgot to write."

Ron nodded and returned to his food.

After dinner Ginny helped Molly wash the dishes. As her daughter dried each one and put it away, Molly couldn't help but smile at the look of happiness on her face.

"I take it you had a good day with Harry?" she finally asked.

Ginny smile seemed to get even bigger. "Oh yes mum, it was wonderful!" she started.

Molly watched as Ginny's face became more solemn and serious as she thought of the beginning of the day.

"He was so sad mum, so lost when I got there this morning. I don't think he's been eating very much and I doubt he's slept more than a few hours since he got home. He cried on me for awhile. I got him to sleep some after and woke him up for lunch. We talked about everything." Ginny grinned as she looked up at her mum. "He took me swinging in the park."

Molly smiled as she pictured Harry swinging her daughter in the park. Ginny had always loved the swings when she was younger she reminisced.

The smile left Ginny's face as she looked out the kitchen window towards a point unknown. "He broke down again about Sirius while we were swinging. I held him again and took him home to sleep some more." She paused and took a breath before continuing in a soft voice, barely above a whisper. "I told him how I feel."

A look of surprise passed across Molly's face. "What did he say?"

Ginny looked up. "I didn't let him say anything at first. I told him I didn't expect anything that I just wanted him to know. I also told him that I thought he needed to know that there were people that still loved him. He said some things before he fell asleep though, I think he loves me too but he doesn't really know what love is."

Molly felt tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter to find that she was wearing them as well. Wiping them from her eyes, Ginny continued.

"I watched him sleep all afternoon; he seemed happier, more peaceful than he was when he was sleeping that morning." The smile returned to her face at the thought. "He asked me if I would come back. I told him I thought I could go back tomorrow. I can, cant I?"

Molly smiled at her daughter happy that her dreams were beginning to come true. Reaching forward she pulled her into a hug.

"Of course dear, of course, just be aware the road to recovery is often a long one. I doubt he's gotten over his Godfather's death in one day, even if he did have someone as lovely as you helping him."

"Thanks mum. Thanks for understanding."

* * *

Not much was known about the Department of Mysteries or the individuals who explored the secrets safely hidden away within its depths, except for the individuals themselves. Approaching the desk of Director Gold, one of the top members of the department bowed deeply. 

"Director, it is good to see you again, it has been too long."

"It has Bloodsore Galewrath, be welcome in my office. It does me good to see you as well." Director Gold replied before gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat."

A moment later a small Goblin brought in a tray of drinks pouring them each a goblet of an extremely potent and steaming concoction commonly referred to as goblin blood tea. They sat in a companionable silence for several minutes drinking the tea before Galewrath removed a shrunken book from within the depths of his robes and placed it on the desk between the pair. With a wave of his hand the book returned to its normal size.

Leaning forward Director Gold examined the ancient tome. It was completely black and about the size of your average text book though it was clear by looking at its worn cover it was ancient beyond years. Barely visible gold lettering on the cover read _'The Veil'_.

After examining the book Director Gold sat back in his chair with his fingertips touching in front of his face, lost deep in thought for several long minutes. Coming to a decision he pressed a button on one side of his desk.

"Yes Director." a bodiless voice responded.

"Send in Griphook."

The office door opened a moment later and the requested goblin entered carrying the same scroll he had brought to the Director's attention earlier in the day. Director Gold and Bloodsore Galewrath stood up and walked across the office to join the small Goblin at a short table where he carefully placed the scroll.

With a nod from the Director the three Goblins each raised their hands with their palms facing the scroll and began chanting in Gobbledegook. Their hands began to glow with an eldritch light followed by the seal on the scroll glowing in the same unearthly tones. After a few minutes the magic seemed to reach a crescendo and the seal cracked with a resounding snap.

The goblins immediately stopped chanting and removed their hands as the glow faded. After sharing a look with the others, Director Gold reached forward unrolling the ancient piece of parchment on the table for all to see. Three words in an ancient and unknown language appeared on the parchment.

Galewrath seemed to expect this and retrieved the book he had brought with him from the Directors desk. After a few minutes of consulting its contents, Galewrath waved his hand over the parchment adding a specialized translation charm to it. The text blurred and seemed to shift before clearing in to what was now readable text.

Director Gold looked to Galewrath after reading the parchment. "It is as we have suspected, he is the one."

Galewrath nodded in agreement. "With your leave I will assist Griphook in making the necessary arrangements."

Director Gold nodded once and watched the pair leave before returning his attention to the parchment to once again read the three words it held _'Harry James Potter'_.

* * *

Ginny woke the next morning with a smile on her face remembering the delightful and at times somewhat naughty dreams she'd had of Harry. Excitedly looking forward to the day ahead, Ginny jumped up from her bed and after gathering a change of clothes for the day made her way to the bathroom for her shower. 

Forty five minutes later a now clean and dressed Ginny made her way downstairs to breakfast where she hurriedly ate a bowl of cereal and some toast. Wrapping several pastries in a napkin to take to Harry she waved goodbye to her family and returned to her room. Removing the necklace from within her shirt, Ginny tapped it with her wand and disappeared.

She reappeared a moment later in Harry's room where she had disappeared from the night before with a large smile shining on her face. It disappeared quickly when she found Harry staring out the window as he had been when she had appeared the previous morning.

Quietly she made her way to him setting the pastries on his desk as she walked by. She placed her left hand on his shoulder as she reached him and her right on his cheek using it to guide his gaze upwards towards her. As he looked up she could see the bags under his eyes were still there.

"You haven't slept, have you?" she asked softly.

Harry shook his head and looked down. "No, I tried, but every time I do I see him fall through the veil."

Ginny pulled him to her wrapping her arms around him as she had done the day before. "It's going to be ok, I know it doesn't seem like it now but it is. I'm not leaving you Harry."

She felt his arms tighten around her at her words and held him tighter as well. A little while later when he had calmed down she reached behind her for the pasties she had brought for him. Sitting on his lap she removed one from the napkin and began feeding him.

"Eat these and then we'll see if you can't get some sleep with me here to watch over you." she said with a smile.

Harry did as he was told not daring to believe that there was someone in the world who cared for him as Ginny seemed too. After finishing his breakfast he followed Ginny to his bed where he once again found himself lying with his head on her lap as she wrapped one arm around him and began brushing his hair with her other hand.

He stared up, looking in to her eyes as she looked back, feeling a calm wash over him. "Gin, you don't need to do this, we should go do something." he said trying to get up.

With a strength that surprised him, Ginny held him down. "I don't mind Harry. You need to get some sleep." She grinned at him as she continued, "Besides, you're so peaceful when you sleep and I can get all the Harry watching in I want, without having to worry about being interrupted."

Giving in to his exhaustion Harry rolled towards her wrapping his arm around her as he drifted off to sleep, secure in the knowledge that his angel would keep the nightmares at bay.

Ginny had been watching him sleep for a couple of hours, happy that he hadn't had any nightmares when an owl flew in the open window. It landed beside her on the bed's headboard and she quickly raised a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, he's sleeping." she whispered to the tawny owl.

The owl seemed to examine the situation before looking back to Ginny and raising its leg towards her where an official looking envelope was tied. After removing the envelope the owl left and Ginny found that it was addressed to Harry, as she had suspected. Flipping the letter over, she found a Gringotts seal on the back.

Ginny sighed as she set the letter aside knowing what it was about. "Oh Harry." she whispered quietly to his sleeping form.

She let him sleep until just before lunch when she woke him up. They were about ready to leave when she remembered the letter. Setting Harry next to her on the bed she handed it to him. "This came while you were sleeping."

Harry opened the letter and removed the piece of parchment from within.

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_I wish to offer my deepest condolences on your recent loss. Mr. Black left a Will identifying you as his sole beneficiary and we require your presence to execute his final wishes. I will be sending a Goblin escort to bring you to Gringotts at 2:00PM today. If this will not be possible please reply so that we may reschedule._

_Sincerely,  
__Director Gold  
__Senior Director, Gringotts, London Branch_

Harry felt a wave of nausea pass through him as he finished reading the letter and passed it to Ginny. She took a few moments to calm him back down before turning her attention to the note. As she read the name at the bottom a gasp escaped her lips.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked up with wonder in her eyes. "Do you know who Director Gold is?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "No not really. Why?"

"Harry, he's the head of Gringotts and in turn the head of the Goblin Nation."

A look of shock appeared on his face as he looked back at the parchment. "The leader of the Goblins? Why would he write to me?"

"I don't know Harry."

A large sigh escaped Harry's lips. "Why can't anything ever be normal in my life?"

Ginny smiled and giggled at him as she took his hand and pulled him up from where he was sitting. "What fun would that be? Come on. Let's go get some lunch before your meeting."

* * *

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the front steps of Number Four enjoying the sunny day when a long black car pulled up to the curb and a dangerous looking Goblin stepped out followed by one that Harry was familiar with. Stepping forward the larger of the two addressed Harry. 

"Mr. Potter, my name is Bloodsore Galewrath and I believe you have had dealings with my companion." he said gesturing to the much smaller Goblin beside him.

"Of course, it's nice to see you again Griphook. This is my friend Ginny Weasley. She'll be accompanying me if that's ok."

"She's more than welcome. If you would be kind enough to follow me I will take you to your meeting with Director Gold. We understand that you have special needs concerning your safety, please be assured that you will be well cared for while you are with us."

"Thank you Galewrath. I don't doubt that at all." Harry said with a smile.

Galewrath was surprised at Harry's comfort and trust of him, Griphook and the other Goblins in general but didn't let it show. In his considerably long life he could remember very few wizards who looked on him as an equal the way Harry did and he found he immediately respected the young wizard. As they were walking to the car a young female Auror stepped from around the side of the house.

"Harry!" she called as she approached them.

Turning around Harry found himself looking at the familiar face of Nymphadora Tonks.

"Hey Tonks."

Tonks nodded to Ginny as she approached the group. "What's going on Harry?"

"I have a meeting with Director Gold. He's been kind enough to send an escort to see me safely to and from."

Tonks eyes shot up at the mention of the Director. "Really, does Dumbledore know you're going to Diagon Alley?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, probably not."

"Harry, it's not safe for you to be leaving your protection."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Harry said gesturing to the guards awaiting him.

"Harry…" Tonks began but was cutoff by Harry raising a hand.

"No." he said with finality. "I agreed to the meeting and I'm going. I trust the Goblins completely with my safety. If Dumbledore doesn't like it then too bad, he's not my guardian or keeper."

Without another word Harry turned and led Ginny to the waiting car where he climbed in just behind her.

Tonks watched as the car drove away before running back to where she had left her invisibility cloak to collect it before apparating back to Headquarters.

* * *

The limousine slipped through traffic at an unnaturally quick pace and it wasn't long before they found themselves nearing the leaky cauldron. 

"Here," Galewrath said handing Harry and Ginny each a plain black robe, "I thought you might want to wear these in the Alley, they have hoods to help conceal your identity."

"Thank you, I hadn't even thought about that." replied Harry as he donned the robe.

"Yes, thank you." Ginny added with a smile.

Galewrath bowed and a moment later the car pulled to a stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He stopped the pair as they started to get out of the car and waited until the door was opened by one of the other guards.

"All clear sir." he said as he continued to scan the area.

Galewrath led them out of the car and quickly through the pub to the back alley. Waving his hand over the bricks the wall began to transform and Harry and Ginny looked at Galewrath in surprise. The goblin gave them a toothy grin and winked. "Goblin Magic." he said simply.

As they stepped through the entrance to Diagon Alley several pops were heard and screams echoed through the air as a dozen Death Eaters appeared from nowhere. Harry pulled his wand and reflexively moved between Ginny and the Death Eaters but it wasn't necessary as they found themselves surrounded by Galewrath's guards.

Two of the guards pushed Harry and Ginny to the ground while the others conjured a combination of solid and magical barriers to protect them. From nowhere thirty more menacing and heavily armed Goblins appeared making quick work of the Death Eaters.

The action was over in a matter of seconds with the Goblins receiving only a few minor wounds and cuts. None of the Death Eaters survived. Dispelling their shields and barriers the guards helped Harry and Ginny up from the ground.

"Are you ok Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley?" Galewrath asked as he approached them.

Harry looked to Ginny and received a nod.

"We're fine, thank you."

"No thanks are necessary, I swore to see to your safety and I will keep you both safe."

Harry and Ginny smiled and were led the rest of the way to Gringotts.

* * *

Tonks appeared in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place and quickly made her way to the kitchen where she found Mad Eye Moody sipping from his flask. 

"Tonks, you're supposed to be on guard duty. What are you doing here?" Moody growled out.

Ignoring him completely she ran to the floo and tossed in some powder. "Headmaster Dumbledore's office." she said to the fire.

A moment later Dumbledore's head appeared among the green flames. "Nymphadora, aren't you supposed to be watching over Harry right now?"

"Sir, Harry and Ginny left Private Drive with some Goblins a few minutes ago."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in alarm. "Did he say why or where they were going?"

"He said he had a meeting at Gringotts with Director Gold."

"Director Gold? Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"Yes sir, I was surprised when he told me."

Dumbledore seemed to ponder the situation for a minute before a look of alarm entered his face and he looked behind him at one of the many instruments in his office. Turning back towards his two Aurors he spoke in a rush. "Diagon Alley is under attack. Both of you go there immediately and find Harry!"

Tonks and Moody were already running towards the entrance hall to apparate to the Alley as Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fire. Appearing in the Leaky Cauldron the pair of Aurors quickly made their way to Diagon Alley's entrance where they found a number of Goblins, Aurors and dead Death Eaters.

"Kingsley." Moody growled pulling the large Auror aside. "What happened?"

"The Goblins were escorting some guests to Gringotts and were attacked by twelve Death Eaters. As far as we can tell none of the Goblins received more than minor injuries while all of the Death Eaters were killed."

"What about their guests?" Tonks asked.

"As far as I know they continued on to Gringotts."

"Thanks Kingsley." said Moody.

Hurrying towards the scene of the attack, Dumbledore quickly appraised the situation as he approached Moody and Tonks. "Have you been able to locate Harry?"

"I believe so. Kingsley doesn't know who they were, but said the Goblins took their guests to Gringotts after the attack."

"I see. Alastor, please return to Headquarters. Nymphadora, I would like you to return to Private Drive and finish your shift. I will try and have Harry and Ginny back there shortly."

As Moody and Tonks departed, Dumbledore headed to Gringotts. Entering the Wizarding bank he went straight to the head teller.

"I require a meeting with Director Gold."

The goblin looked back with no small amount of distaste for the old wizard and his demands regardless of who it was. "Director Gold does not take appointments from wizards who walk in off the street. You will need to speak with the Goblin Liaison Office at your Ministry."

"That is not acceptable. He currently has two of my students in his office. Please tell him that Albus Dumbledore is here to see him."

The goblin made no move to fulfill Dumbledore's demands instead folding his arms across his chest and sneering back at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore was about to respond when a dangerous looking goblin appeared next to him. "I am Bloodsore Galewrath. What can I do for you Mr. Dumbledore?"

"As I have informed your head teller, I require a meeting with Director Gold." Deciding to use his stature within the Wizarding world to his benefit, Dumbledore let a bit of his aura show around him as he spoke. Galewrath made no move to show he was impressed.

"Director Gold is currently in a meeting. What is it that you 'require' of him?" the goblin said emphasizing the word require.

"He is currently meeting with two of my students and as their Headmaster I believe I should attend."

"I fail to see how Gringotts business is any of your concern as their Headmaster."

Dumbledore was beginning to get flustered. "I am here to see to their safety."

"We are seeing to their safety. Is there anything else Mr. Dumbledore?"

Seeing he was going to get nowhere he finally decided he had no choice. "Apparently not, if you have no objections I would like to wait for Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley to complete their meeting so that I may speak with them."

Galewrath nodded and directed Dumbledore to the lobby's lounge. The old wizard was surprised he wasn't taken to a waiting room in the executive offices but once again realized he had no choice in the matter. After directing Dumbledore to a seat, Galewrath held a whispered conversation with a small group of guards who immediately took positions around the lobby watching Dumbledore before he left.

* * *

Galewrath and Griphook led Harry and Ginny deep within the offices of Gringotts to the largest gold doors they had ever seen. The pair looked on in wonder as the doors swung open and they were led through another large room filled with goblins working on all manner of documents and objects to an enormous and very opulent office where they were taken to seats in front of a massive desk. An old goblin on the other side rose to greet them. 

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, it is an honor to meet you both, I am Director Gold." he said extending his had to each of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry replied shaking the offered hand.

"Please take a seat." Director Gold said waving towards the chairs beside them.

"I understand you had a bit of excitement on your way here. I hope you are both well and were not caused any undo stress."

"We're fine, thanks for asking. Your guards took very good care of us."

The Director nodded. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. First I would like to offer my sincerest condolences on the recent loss of your Godfather Mr. Potter. From speaking with my solicitors I understand he was a good and honorable man."

The sadness he had been experiencing for weeks seemed to creep up within Harry as the conversation turned to Sirius but was held back when Ginny took his hand in hers and gave him a small smile. As she began rubbing small circles on the back of his hand with her thumb, he felt the pressure begin to ease.

Director Gold gave Harry several minutes to compose himself before snapping his fingers. Immediately a small goblin entered the room and placed several documents on the desk in front of the Director before leaving.

As Director Gold began sorting through the documents, Galewrath felt a medallion he wore heat up. Taking it in his hand he concentrated for several seconds before looking at the group. "My apologies Director, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, a matter that requires my attention in the lobby has just come up. I will return shortly." With a small bow he turned and left the room.

After a few more moments of silence, Director Gold began to speak again as he continued to look at the parchments. "According to Mr. Blacks Will you are the sole heir to the Black Estate. You will inherit Mr. Black's personal vault, the Black Family vault and the Black Family home including its contents, though we do not know its location. I will need you to sign each of these documents Mr. Potter."

Harry picked up a self inking quill and signed his name to each of the offered documents as they were explained to him. As he was finishing up Galewrath returned to the office.

"That takes care of the disposition of the Will." Director Gold said. "Do you have any questions?"

Taking a deep breath Harry asked the question that had been bugging him since Ginny had told him about the letter. "I am a bit curious as to why I'm meeting with you instead of a regular solicitor. Don't get me wrong, I'm honored to be here it's just that this matter seems to be a bit beneath you."

A large grin crept up on Director Gold's face. "There are several reasons for that Mr. Potter. You have special security concerns that we wanted to see too, both you and Mr. Black are valued customers and I wanted to meet you. It is rare to find a wizard without the usual prejudices which inflict the magical society. I realize these reasons do not fully answer your question, there are others but unfortunately they are currently a matter of Goblin security and I am not allowed to discuss them."

Harry nodded in acceptance.

Reaching in to his desk the Director removed a small crystal globe that glowed slightly and seemed to flow as if made from some form of liquid. Setting it on the desk in front of him he addressed Harry again. "In the spirit of the friendship between us I would like to offer you a small gift. May I see your wand?"

Harry looked curiously at the goblin for several seconds before removing his wand from the wrist holster he wore and handing it to the Director.

Director Gold carefully placed the wand horizontally across the globe as if trying to balance it on the top. As soon as he let go the wand sank into the center of the globe, shrinking as it fell into the depths until it was completely encased within the crystal structure. The globe began to glow green before shifting to red and finally blue. As the blue faded the wand rose from within the depths of the object and Director Gold handed it back to Harry.

"I have transferred the Ministry's tracking charms to this globe so that your magic usage may no longer be tracked by them. You are now free to perform magic without the fear of Ministry interference."

Harry grinned widely at the thought. "Thank you very much." he said with no small amount of enthusiasm as he stared at his wand in awe.

"I would be happy to do the same for your mate's wand as well." the old goblin said indicating Ginny.

The teens both shared a look and blushed at the familiar reference the goblin used but a moment later Ginny passed her wand across the desk and watched as the process was repeated.

"Thank you." she said with a smile as the wand was handed back to her.

"You're quite welcome Ms. Weasley."

"Do either of you have any more questions or business you wish to discuss?" Director Gold said looking at the pair. Receiving a shake of the head from each of them he continued. "Then I thank you for meeting with me today. It's been an honor having you here and I'm glad we part as friends. Should either of you need anything, please feel free to contact either myself or Galewrath and we will see to your needs personally."

The old goblin bowed to Harry and Ginny who bowed in return. "Thank you for everything, it was an honor for us as well and it's good to have a new friend." Harry said smiling at the Director.

As they walked back through the maze of hallways Galewrath spoke with Harry. "I would be happy to take you to visit your new vaults. Also Albus Dumbledore is waiting for you in the lobby."

Harry looked up in alarm. "Dumbledore's waiting for me?"

Galewrath nodded. "Yes, he's the business I had to attend to earlier. He was insisting on being allowed to attend your meeting with Director Gold but I saw no reason to allow it. Not only was it none of his business but I suspected you might not want him to know about the gift the Director gave you."

A chuckle escaped Harry's lips. "True, thank you."

"No trouble at all. I can take you out a back way if you do not wish to meet with him though I suspect he will track you down when we return you to your home or I can provide a meeting room here for your use."

"I should probably go ahead and meet with him. Your right, he'll find me eventually anyway."

Galewrath nodded again as he led them to the cart room where they found Griphook waiting for them. The four climbed in to a cart and after a particularly wild ride found themselves standing in front of a large obsidian vault door. Griphook ran his finger down the center of the door and many catches and latches could be heard opening. A moment later the large door swung open groaning loudly on its rusty, creaky hinges.

"This is the Black Family vault." Griphook said gesturing inside.

Harry and Ginny took a quick look through the vault where they found several huge piles of galleons, sickles and knuts as well as precious metals and gem stones. Also scattered about the vault were several shelves and cases filled with various dangerous looking artifacts and weapons.

After taking a quick look around, Harry and Ginny left the vault to find Griphook and Galewrath standing on each side of the door waiting for them.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Harry said to the goblins.

"You're quite welcome Mr. Potter." Griphook began, "I took the liberty of securing a bottomless pouch for your use." Reaching in his robes, Griphook withdrew a small leather bag which he handed to Harry. "This will hold several thousand galleons and is charmed to weigh as if it only held ten."

"Thank you again." Harry said with a smile.

While Griphook was telling Harry and Ginny about the various features of the money bag Galewrath stood behind them removing a shrunken book from within his pocket. Careful not to gain their attention he slipped the book in to a pocket in Harry's robes.

Galewrath nodded to Griphook while Harry filled his new pouch with Galleons. As he left the vault again Griphook addressed him once more. "I would be happy to take you to Mr. Black's personal vault if you wish but it only holds galleons, there are no objects or personal effects within its confines."

Harry shook his head sadly. "No thank you."

Climbing back in the cart the group returned to the bank where Griphook led Harry and Ginny to a private conference room while Galewrath went to fetch Professor Dumbledore.

It wasn't long before Harry and Ginny found them selves sitting at a table with Professor Dumbledore sitting opposite them and Galewrath standing at attention behind.

"Would you mind giving us a few moments?" Dumbledore said addressing Galewrath.

The goblin looked to Harry and receiving a nod headed to the door. "I'll be just outside should you need me Mr. Potter."

As the door closed Dumbledore examined the teens. "I'm glad to see you are both well, I was worried when I heard you had left Privet Drive and even more so when I heard about the attack."

"There was no need to worry. The Goblins took very good care of us." Harry replied.

"Harry, you need to stay at Privet Drive for the blood protection to keep you safe."

"Like I've already said Professor, the Goblins promised to keep us safe and they did a very good job."

Dumbledore nodded deciding to move on as he wasn't getting anywhere. "May I ask what was important enough that you would leave the safety of the wards and gain a meeting with Director Gold?"

Harry sighed as the memory of Sirius once again crept to the forefront of his mind and was once again reassured and grounded when Ginny grabbed hold of his hand underneath the table giving it a squeeze.

"He brought me here for Sirius Will. Sirius made me his sole heir. I want you to know that you're still welcome to use Grimmauld Place for the Order though."

"I thank you for that Harry, was that all? That would seem to be a fairly trivial matter for the Leader of the Goblins to want to handle personally."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I thought so too and asked him about it. I think he just wanted to meet me."

Dumbledore looked at Harry for several long seconds with his twinkling eyes trying to discern any additional information that he could. He was surprised to receive a brief image of the Director saying they parted as friends. He didn't think Harry understood the depth of the Directors statement but he did and was amazed at the gesture.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me Harry?"

"No sir."

"Very well," Dumbledore said as he stood, "if you'll come with me I will see you safely home."

"No thank you Professor." Harry replied as he stood with Ginny and opened the door.

"Harry I must insist. It is critical that I see you safely back to the protection of the wards at Privet Drive."

Harry just shook his head. "As I said, no thank you. The Goblins have promised to see to my security today and I trust them completely."

With a deep sigh Dumbledore turned to Galewrath who was now standing to one side of the group. "I will hold you personally responsible for this boy's safe return."

Galewrath completely ignored the veiled threat that was made against him as if it held no concern for him at all. "You need not worry about Mr. Potter's safety. The Goblins take care of our friends. We will also see to Ms. Weasley's safety."

Dumbledore flinched internally at Galewrath's tone and was slightly abashed that he had not given any thought to Ginny's safe return, instead focusing solely on Harry. After exchanging goodbyes, Dumbledore was led from the bank by one of Galewrath's guards.

Stopping in the lobby of the bank Harry exchanged a large number of galleons for pound notes before he and Ginny were taken back to the waiting car by Galewrath and a group of his guards. Before he knew it the car was once again slipping quickly through the thick London traffic.

"Mr. Potter," Galewrath began, "while you were away today I took the liberty of having a group of our best researchers examine the wards and protections in place at Privet Drive. We find the security to be barely adequate. With your permission I would like to place a Goblin presence in the area to help insure your continued safety. I assure you they will be completely invisible to you and everyone else including The Order of the Phoenix and will not intrude on your privacy in any way. I would also be happy to provide the same service for Ms. Weasley's home under the same conditions."

Harry was shocked at the offer the goblin was making. "Why would you want to do that?" he asked curiously.

"You are an honored friend of the Goblins. The Director himself has said so and I believe it as well. As I told your Headmaster, we take care of our friends."

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done today. Please relay my thanks to Director Gold and if there's ever anything I can do for either of you or the Goblins, please let me know." Harry said sincerely.

It wasn't much longer before Harry and Ginny found themselves back at number four. As they started to get out of the car, Harry remembered the robes.

"Oh, I almost forgot to return your robes to you."

Galewrath held up his hand. "No need, those are for you to keep."

Harry nodded in thanks and after sharing a brief goodbye went inside his relative's home.

* * *

The next several days passed in a blur as Harry and Ginny's lives began to fall in to a pattern. Ginny would start her day with a shower and breakfast before picking out some things for Harry to eat and portkeying to his room. More often than not she would find that he hadn't been able to sleep without her there to watch over him so after making him eat some breakfast would watch him sleep until it was time for lunch. 

Their lunch routine typically took them to the small diner on the other side of the park where they talked about anything and everything often spending a great deal of time flirting back and forth, sometimes on purpose and sometimes without even realizing they were doing it.

They then usually spent some time in the park either walking or swinging or just sitting on a bench together sharing a beautiful day. After the park they would return to Harry's room where they would talk, do homework or sometimes Harry would sleep depending on how the night before had gone. With Ginny's help he was getting better but it was a slow process and they both knew it would take a long time for him to heal.

It was a week after his meeting at Gringotts and Ginny had just left for the evening. Harry was picking up some of the disaster that had become his room when he came across the cloak he had been given by the Goblins. As he picked it up a small book fell from within its folds, landing on the floor with a small thump. Realizing it was shrunk Harry placed it on his desk before drawing his wand and re-enlarging it. He sucked in a sharp, deep breath as he read the title on its cover, _'The Veil'_.

His heart pounded wildly in his chest and his breath came in short, sharp gasps as he stared at the black cover of the book. Images of his Godfather and the veil flashed through Harry's mind and hope flared up within him as he ran his fingers across the gold text on the cover. Forgetting about everything else he sat at the desk and opened the book to the first page to begin exploring its contents.

* * *

Ginny appeared in Harry's room as usual the next morning to find him sitting at his desk thoroughly engrossed in an unknown text. She could tell he hadn't slept again but as she approached him she realized that in sharp contrast to every other day he seemed filled with excitement. 

Hearing someone behind him Harry turned around to find Ginny stepping up to him and smiled brightly. Jumping up from his chair he pulled her in to a hug and spun her around in a circle before setting her back down.

Ginny smiled and giggled at Harry's enthusiasm as he spun her in a circle and was happy to see the light that had been missing for so long was back in his eyes. She'd been able to catch glimpses of it occasionally when she would say or do the right thing but now it was back strong, and she hoped it would last.

"What's brought this on Harry?" she asked.

Harry's words seemed to come out in a rush until she finally had to stop him and make him start over at a more sedate pace.

"I was cleaning up after you left last night and found a shrunken book in the robes the Goblins gave me, look." he said flipping the book closed to show her the title.

Ginny's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped as she read the faded gold words on the cover of the book.

"It's all in here Ginny," he said excitedly, "everything everyone knows about the veil."

Her eyes moved from the book to his as she asked her question, "What is it?"

Harry's eyes strayed from hers back to the book as he let out a deep breath. "Well, I've only been able to read part of the book so far but no one can really say with complete certainty. There are a lot of different theories on it but two seem to be most prominent. Some believe it's a gateway to the spirit world causing death to any who pass through the archway. It was used for hundreds of years as a means of executing criminals because of this belief."

He paused to give her time to digest the information before continuing in a slightly softer tone. "Others believe it's not a means of death, but a prison. They say it cleans all evil from the victim's souls as they pass through the arch leaving them trapped in a prison as beings of light in penance for the crimes they committed while on the earth. They also believe that one day when the individual's trespasses are forgiven, a savior referred to as 'The One' will appear to free them from their prison."

Ginny's breathing began to get heavier as she listened to Harry, knowing what he was thinking.

"I think the Goblins gave me that book on purpose. I think they believe I'm 'The One'." Harry said. His voice became even quieter as he stared in to Ginny's eyes. "I think I can get Sirius back."

The pair stared at each other for a long time before Ginny finally spoke. "What are you planning Harry?"

Harry swallowed heavily as he looked back at her. "I think I should go through the veil."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears at the thought of loosing the man she loved and was finally becoming more than friends with. "What if it's a veil of death though?"

Harry led her to the bed where they both sat down side by side, holding each others hands firmly. "I don't think it is but even if it were I don't think it could hurt me."

Confusion filled her chocolate brown orbs at his answer.

"Ginny, I know the prophecy Voldemort was after in the Department of Mysteries. It was give to Dumbledore and he used his pensieve to show it to me that night after he brought me back to Hogwarts."

"What did it say?" Ginny asked with no small amount of worry in her voice.

Harry took another deep breath. "In not so many words it says that only I can kill Voldemort and only he can kill me."

Ginny let out a sob as she heard the fate of the man she loved with all her heart. The depth of his depression made much more sense now and she was glad when he pulled her in to an embrace and began comforting her. After a while she calmed down and pulled back wiping the tears from her eyes.

"So you think that if only Voldemort can kill you, then if the veil is a means of death it can't hurt you?"

Harry nodded and Ginny continued. "What if it is a prison but you aren't 'The One'?"

"I don't know Gin. I guess I'd be trapped on the other side then."

Ginny crushed him in another tight embrace and whispered shakily in his ear. "I don't want to lose you Harry… I love you."

Harry's grip tightened around the girl as he pulled her on to his lap. After holding her tightly for several minutes he pulled back slightly raising his right hand up to her face where he tucked several errant strands of hair behind her ear before placing his hand on the side of her face and rubbing her cheek softly with his thumb.

After spending a long minute looking in to her eyes he leaned in placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you too Gin."

Her heart swelled as she heard Harry say the words she had dreamed of hearing from him for as long as she could remember. Looking in to his eyes as he told her how he felt about her, she knew he was telling the truth. He loved her. For a perfect moment in time she forgot about everything else in the world except for Harry and the love between them as they shared a long passionate kiss.

Finally the need for air overrode the need to kiss and Harry and Ginny were forced to separate. They stayed close, not wanting to be apart, stealing pecks and nuzzles and touching each other softly as they stared in to each others eyes. Ever so slowly the world came back in to focus around them and they found themselves lying on Harry's bed.

Getting up, Harry helped Ginny to her feet. When she finally spoke it was with much more confidence than she'd had earlier in their conversation.

"We need to learn everything in that book Harry." she said while staring at its black cover. "And we need to find a way to get back in to the Department of Mysteries."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that could be tricky."

He thought for several minutes about everything they had to do before realizing what she had said and turned to look at her. "We?" he asked.

Ginny's eyes were filled with determination as she looked back. "Yes, we." she replied simply in a tone that dismissed any and all arguments.

He gave her another hug, whispering thank you in her ear as he did so and was rewarded with a bright smile and soft kiss.

* * *

The days began to tick by and Ginny spent as much time as possible with Harry, only missing the occasional day here and there when she needed to spend time with her family. Harry had improved greatly over the last several weeks but he still fought the nightmares during the night when Ginny couldn't be there to watch over him. She never knew until she arrived at his house each morning whether Harry had had a good nights rest, or if she would need to force him to bed. As much as she loved watching him sleep, she was glad to see he was getting better. 

Able to use magic without having to fear Ministry repercussions, they greatly enjoyed doing their homework which they finished very quickly and even spent some time learning magic for fun. One thing was for sure, Harry's room was kept much cleaner. With their required summer assignments out of the way they devoted most of their study time to exploring the mystery of the veil. They spent hours pouring over the text both individually and together trying to piece together the puzzle that sat in the Death Chamber of the Department of Mysteries.

With their feelings for each other clearly out in the open, all pretense of hiding anything from each other disappeared and their relationship grew in leaps and bounds. They loved each other dearly and could be found holding each other tenderly or engaged in an all out snogging session almost as often as they could be found studying the veil.

It was nearing the end of July when Ginny appeared in Harry's room to be pulled immediately in to a large hug and kiss. As they separated Ginny notice Harry was extremely happy about something.

"I found it." he said grinning.

"I'm glad." she replied still reliving the kiss they just shared. It was a few moments before she was able to pull herself out of the daze she was in. "What exactly did you find?"

"A way in to the Department of Mysteries, actually a way in to the Death Chamber itself."

Ginny sobered quickly at the news. She knew this was supposed to be a good thing but up until this point, their plan to go through the veil hadn't seemed quite real.

"How?" she asked softly.

Reaching up with his hand he pulled the portkey necklace out from under her shirt. "By portkey."

Leading her to his desk, Harry opened the book to a page he had marked the night before. "It's directions on how to modify a portkey's destination to home in on the magical emissions created by the arch. It says the energy contained in the arch will latch on to the portkey and pull it to a destination a couple meters in front of it. It also says the energy is so great that the wards can't stop it, though they'll probably alert half the Wizarding world when we pass through them."

Ginny nodded as he spoke and after spent several minutes reading the pages he had found.

"So, this is it." she said, finally looking up from the book. "When are we going?"

"I thought I'd go in four days, just after midnight so there'll be less chance of running in to anyone."

Ginny thought about what he said for a minute before picking up on two things. "That's the day after your birthday." she said receiving a nod. "And why did you say 'I'? What happened to 'We'?"

"Ginny please, you're not protected by the prophecy and I can't stand the thought of losing you if it turns out to be a veil of death."

"You think I can stand the thought of losing you? How do we know the prophecy will even protect you if it is a gateway to the Death Realm? Simple, we don't Harry, and I can no more bare the thought of losing you than you can stand the thought of losing me."

Ginny was becoming very emotional as the words fell from her lips but she continued on. "What if it is a prison and you're not 'The One' and can't get back? You'll be with Sirius but what about me? Will losing me be any easier than losing Sirius has been?"

Tears were streaming down her face as she threw herself sobbing at Harry holding him as tightly as she ever had. "Don't leave me Harry. Please don't leave me, I can't lose you. Please."

Harry felt overwhelming emotions swelling within his throat as Ginny cried on his chest, holding on to him for dear life. Setting down on the bed he pulled her on to his lap and held her tightly while she cried.

Eventually she cried herself to sleep though even in rest she kept a tight hold on her love. Pulling her down with him he laid on the bed eventually falling in to a troubled sleep with Ginny held tightly in his arms.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office pondering the events of the last school year and the things that had been happening over the summer. His thoughts were focused, as was not unusual, on a young wizard he had long come to think of as a favorite grandson. 

He loved the boy dearly and deeply regretted the wedge that seemed to have appeared between them. He had tried his very best to do right by Harry but it seemed he had made far too many mistakes. Albus smiled as he thought of one decision that had not been a mistake. Ginny. It warmed his heart to know that she had become such a large and wonderful part of Harry's life and he prayed daily that he would somehow be able to restore his own relationship with Harry to its previous place.

Looking at his calendar he realized Harry's birthday was nearing and one of his many gizmos indicated that the blood wards at Privet Drive were nearing full strength. He initially thought of removing Harry from his relatives and taking him to Grimmauld Place as they had done in the past but wasn't sure Harry was ready to be back in Sirius home. The word 'home' seemed to echo in his mind and he sat up straight as he had a brilliant idea. He would bring Harry to Hogwarts along with several of his friends and Ginny.

With the twinkle in his eyes going full blast he quickly penned several letters to be sent out to Harry and his closest friends.

* * *

Ginny woke to find herself snuggled up against her love. As she opened her eyes she looked up to find Harry staring back at her. 

"I was about to wake you up, it's almost time for lunch." Harry said smiling.

Ginny just nodded looking back at Harry with large eyes as if she was afraid he was going to disappear, once again feeling like the innocent, insecure little girl she used to be. As Harry helped her up from the bed there was a flash of flame and Fawkes appeared in the room singing his beautiful song. Dropping a letter on Harry's desk he sang a few more notes before disappearing in another flash of flame.

Ginny held on to Harry tightly, staying right next to him as he stepped to the desk to see what the Headmaster had to say. After reading the letter he placed it back on his desk and turned to Ginny.

"He's taking you, me, Ron and Hermione to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer on my birthday. That means we need to go a day earlier than I planned."

Ginny's eyes lit back up as she listened to what he said. "We?"

Harry nodded. "We."

After sharing another hug and a kiss, Harry and Ginny spent a few minutes cleaning themselves up before going to lunch.

* * *

The next three days passed slowly for Harry and Ginny, the mood a bit more subdued than it had been before they had discussed the portkey. They spent a little time reading over the book, but mostly they just spent time with each other. 

The night before Harry's birthday Ginny returned to the Burrow for dinner as usual and after spending some time with her family excused herself for bed. She waited until the others had all gone to sleep before climbing out from under her covers fully dressed and activating her portkey.

Harry was waiting for her when she arrived in his room and they shared a quick hug and a kiss. After they separated Ginny handed Harry her portkey necklace and watched as he cast a series of spells from the book to make it take them to the Department of Mysteries. Completing the spell work, Harry left the necklace sitting on the desk and returned to Ginny, wrapping his arms tightly around her. The stared at the portkey for a long time before Harry guided her face to his and gave her a long slow kiss.

"Come on," he said pulling her towards the bed as they parted, "lets get some sleep."

Ginny followed him to the bed and watched as he set the alarm clock for two in the morning before lying down next to her. Harry closed his eyes as she snuggled up next to him and listened closely to her. It took a long time but eventually he heard her breathing slow and felt her body relax against his as she drifted off to sleep.

He laid there quietly for a long time while she slept slowly running his fingers through her hair as she had done for him so many times, before carefully reaching towards the nightstand and picking up his wand.

"I love you Ginny. Stay safe." he whispered and kissed her on the forehead before pointing his wand at her and whispering a spell to place her in an enchanted sleep for a few hours.

He watched her sleep for a few more minutes before sliding out from under her and climbing out of bed. After turning off his alarm clock he sat down at his desk and began to write a letter. Finishing his note, Harry conjured a single red rose and placed it on the pillow next to her along with the letter.

After giving her a final kiss on the lips, Harry placed the necklace around his neck and donned his invisibility cloak. Without ever taking his eyes off the girl he loved with all his heart, he tapped the portkey with his wand and disappeared.

* * *

Harry appeared on the stone dais a few meters in front of the veil he had repeatedly watched his Godfather fall through in his nightmares. After quickly looking around the room and finding himself alone, he let the invisibility cloak fall to the ground around him and looked at the veil. 

As he watched the tattered cloth slowly wave in an unfelt breeze, he began hearing the voices. They sounded more excited than they had been before as if they were eagerly anticipating a coming event. He listened to them for several minutes before taking a step forward.

Memories of Sirius accosted his mind as he neared his destination. Thoughts of his friends and especially Ginny threatened to destroy the determination he'd so recently found and he noticed his hands shaking slightly as he debated his course of action.

He thought of the loss of his Godfather, of Voldemort and the Goblins. He couldn't stand the thought of living without the only father he had ever known when he had gone so long without a real family. He was worried about what this would do to his friends or the Wizarding world if he failed, but mostly his thoughts stayed on Ginny and what this could do to her.

As he continued to ponder the question of whether or not to proceed a door at the top of the stairway behind him was thrown open and several pairs of feet could be heard running down the stairs behind him.

"Harry! Stop!"

Spinning around Harry saw Albus Dumbledore drawing his wand as he ran down the steps towards him with several Order members and Ministry Aurors running along behind. Making his decision before it could be taken away from him he quickly turned back to the archway and launched himself through it.

"Nooooo!" Albus yelled out in a desperate, anguish filled voice as Harry disappeared through the archway. Dropping to his knees at the base of the dais, Albus stared in horror at the spot where he had last seen Harry. Tears streamed down his cheeks in to his long white beard and sobs escaped from deep within his chest as he faced the loss of the boy he considered a favorite grandson.

"Merlin no, oh Harry, no…" the old man rambled. "I'm so sorry Harry, for everything."

Everyone looking on was shocked at what had just occurred and very concerned about what this would mean to the wizarding world and the war with Voldemort but the ones who knew Harry personally all felt like they had lost a loved one.

McGonagall no longer wore her stern look and had tears in her eyes and Tonks looked almost as bad though she was trying her best to maintain and do her job as an Auror. Even the normally composed and unflappable Madeye Moody looked upset over the loss.

Finally composing herself Minerva made her way to Albus side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Albus?" she said softly with a slight waver of sadness in her voice.

As Albus looked up Minerva was shocked to see him looking far older than he ever had before but worse than that was that he looked truly defeated and broken. "He's gone. I failed him and now he's gone. It's my fault Minny, my mistakes led him to this."

Tears once again found there way to her eyes and a moment later she found herself kneeling next to him as they held each other tightly. After several minutes they separated and she led him to a bench near the dais while the Aurors began their investigation.

"Albus, look at me." Minerva said before waiting for him to turn his gaze from the veil to her. "You and Harry were alike in so many ways, one of which is taking the blame for things that are far from being in your control on to yourself. This was not your fault and there was no way you could have known what he was planning or have prevented it. I won't pretend to know why he decided to do what he did but I do know it was not your fault Albus."

Minerva was dismayed to see how quickly he waved off her heartfelt plea. "No, I made far too many mistakes where Harry was concerned." he said before turning back to the veil. "I thought of him as family and wanted so badly to make everything up to him, to help him."

Everyone left the pair alone for the next several hours as they sat together on the bench quietly talking between themselves and comforting each other while they fought the grief that had enveloped them. It was an hour or so after sunrise when a morose Dumbledore finally stood. After telling Minerva he would meet with her later that day, he retrieved Harry's invisibility cloak from where it had been left on the dais and made a portkey to take him to Harry's room at Privet Drive.

* * *

Ginny woke as the morning sun peeked through the window and began to stretch. As she opened her eyes she wondered briefly where she was before her memories of the night before returned and she quickly sat up scanning the room for her boyfriend. 

Tears began flowing as she spotted the rose and letter that had been left for her. She huddled in a small ball on the bed crying for a long while before she was finally able to reach out with a shaking hand to retrieve the piece of parchment that had been placed next to her.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I'm so sorry Gin. I know I promised we would do this together but I just can't do it. Please don't hate me for this. I don't think I could bare the thought of that._

_I love you Gin. And I promise I'll do everything within my power to return to you, my only hope is that when I do you'll still love and want to be with me._

_Love,  
__Harry_

As she finished reading the letter she let it drop from her hand and it fell to the floor ending up under the bed. Picking up the rose she lay back down and began to cry again. Some time later she heard a soft pop as Professor Dumbledore appeared in the room holding Harry's invisibility cloak. The sight of the cloak caused a fresh wave of sadness to sweep over her and she began crying anew.

Dumbledore was surprised to find Ginny lying on Harry's bed crying softly when he appeared. He noticed a brief look of surprise cross her face which quickly changed to anguish as she saw the cloak he was carrying. 

Stepping forward he sat on the edge of the bed next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as the tears threatened to fall from his eyes again as well. He had a feeling she knew something about what happened but it was clearly not the time for demanding explanations. After a few minutes he rose from his seat and carefully placed the cloak in Harry's trunk. He had intended to pack all of Harry's belongings to take back to Hogwarts with him but found himself unable to do so with Ginny there. It just seemed to final.

"Will you be ok to get home?" he asked.

"I don't have my necklace." Ginny managed to sputter out.

Picking up a quill from Harry's desk, Albus tapped it with his wand. "Portus." he said.

A soft glow issued from the tip of his wand enveloping the feather for a few seconds before disappearing. Placing the quill on the nightstand next to Ginny he spoke softly. "This will take you back home when you're ready."

She nodded in response and after sharing a look of sadness between them, Albus apperated back to the Ministry.

Ginny laid still for a long while staring at the quill the Headmaster had left for her. As she wiped the tears from her eyes her focus changed to the messy desk on the other side of the nightstand. Beneath the pile of parchments and assorted items she could just make out the corner of a black book. After looking at it for a short while her eyes moved back to the quill on the nightstand. Sitting up quickly she looked back and forth between the two several times before moving to the desk and picking up the book.

Her fingers fumbled nervously through the pages until she finally found the one she was looking for. Taking a deep breath she drew her wand and began following the instructions. After finishing her modifications to the portkey Dumbledore had left her, Ginny shrunk the book and placed it in her pocket.

Picking up the quill she looked around the room a final time. "I love you Harry." she whispered to no one.

Knowing there would probably be people in the Death Chamber when she arrived she took a few moments to prepare herself mentally for what she was about to do and with a tap of her wand she disappeared.

* * *

Dumbledore appeared in the atrium at the Ministry of Magic after leaving Ginny and quickly made his way back to the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries. As he walked down the stairs towards the arch another wave of sadness passed through him. Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt approached him as he neared the dais. 

"Hello Professor."

Dumbledore only nodded in response.

"We haven't been able to determine anything very useful about the makeup of the portkey he used to breach the wards this morning other than its energy seemed to increase greatly the moment it hit the wards."

Dumbledore sighed. "I see. Have you found out anything else that might help us figure out what happened?"

Kingsley shook his head. "No sir, sorry."

Before Dumbledore could respond there was a loud boom and a shudder shook the building. Fearing he knew what was happening, he quickly turned to face the veil where he barely had time to register the presence of Ginny Weasley before she too disappeared through the archway.

"Sweet Merlin no." he whispered sinking on to a nearby bench as he again found himself staring at the archway where two of his students had disappeared with tears in his eyes. Once again he felt he had failed in his duties. He knew the kind of love and loyalty Harry inspired without even trying and that those feelings were far deeper and stronger in Ginny's case. 'I should have realized the possibility', he thought to himself, 'I should have taken steps to protect her from herself.'

It took him a long time to shake himself out of the stupor he had fallen into but he finally managed to stand and face Kingsley. "I'll inform the Weasleys." he said sadly.

Kingsley nodded and watched as Dumbledore left the room looking like a mere shadow of the powerful wizard he was.

* * *

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley yelled up the stairs. 

Not receiving a reply Molly made her way up the staircase and down the hall where she stopped in front of Ginny's room and knocked. "Ginny!" she called through the closed door.

Finally tired of waiting she opened the door and stuck her head inside. "Ginny?" she said scanning the room.

Her eyes took in the messy room and unmade bed and she pursed her lips. "Humph, that girl." she said as she realized Ginny must have left for Harry's already.

Shaking her head she went back downstairs to the kitchen where breakfast was already well underway.

Molly smiled softly as her husband and boys said their goodbyes after a wonderful breakfast and left for another day of work. She was in the middle of cleaning the pots and pans when she heard a soft pop and turned to find a haggard and distraught Albus Dumbledore looking back at her with pain filled eyes.

"Albus?" she asked softly.

The Headmaster seemed to let out a soft sigh. "Molly," he said in a voice filled with pain, "could you please ask Arthur to come home and join me in the living room?"

Molly used the floo network to call Arthur before joining Albus in the living room. She was becoming more and more worried as they waited for Arthur to return home. Thoughts of Bill, Charlie and Percy raced through her mind as she began to imagine the horrible things that could have brought Dumbledore to her home looking as he did. Finally Arthur arrived at the Burrow and took a seat next to his wife.

"Albus, what can…" Arthur started but trailed off as he registered the look on his face.

It took Albus a few minutes to compose himself before he could begin his story. "I was in my office at the Ministry early this morning when I felt a tremor shake the wards around the area and the building itself. After summoning Minerva, Alastor and Tonks from headquarters we joined a group of Aurors who had determined the disturbance to have been caused by a portkey that somehow forced its way through the wards."

Molly and Arthur were listening with rapt attention wondering where his story was going.

"The destination was the death chamber in the Department of Mysteries. It houses an archway which is thought to be a gateway to the Death Realm and was long used as a method of executing criminals by the Ministry. Upon entering the room I saw Harry standing in front of the archway."

Albus voice hitched at the memory and Arthur and Molly's eyes filled with tears as realization hit them.

"No, Albus, no, he couldn't, he wouldn't…"

The old man seemed to age even more before their watery eyes. "I tried to stop him, but he just jumped through and disappeared." he practically cried out.

Molly was crying openly now and being comforted by a very sad and distraught husband as the Headmaster once again spent some time composing himself. Finally he managed to continue his tale.

"A little while ago I went to Privet Drive to pack his things and found Ginny lying on his bed crying. Apparently Harry had somehow used her portkey necklace to get to the arch. I made her another one to get home when she was ready and returned to the Ministry. I was standing next to the veil speaking with Kingsley when…" he trailed off as a lump formed in his throat.

"Ginny, she… she must have helped Harry with the necklace… she appeared next to the veil and… I'm so sorry."

A look of horror crossed the Weasley's faces before they both broke down holding each other tightly. Dumbledore had tears of his own on his cheeks as he looked on.

* * *

-

* * *

**AN:** Sorry it's been so long since I've posted but I started a new job a couple months ago and just haven't had the time to mess with fan fics. Between learning how everything is done at the new place and all the travel I'm having to do for the new position I've just been too busy. 

I actually wrote this awhile back and wasn't going to post it until it was completely done but wanted to get something out to all of you. Thanks for hanging in there and I hope to get back to work on my other stories soon. I have the outline complete for Darkness Within the Light and some really good ideas for Shared Power so now I just need to find the time.

Thanks again for being patient with me, reading and reviewing!


End file.
